User talk:TaC0CaT
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- BryghtShadow (Talk) 23:31, 16 August 2012 |} File uploads Please follow the naming and categorization guidelines provided at the top of the page. If ever you're trying to upload a file and you are not sure the type of name format or category it belongs to, you can search for other images of the same type and treat your upload in a similar fashion as other similar files (skins, loading screens, promotional screenshots, etc). --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 22:18, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Editing Pages Hello again! I would like to just mention a couple of things that can make editing pages a lot easier for you, and also for others. The way you edited Kha'Zix's background created a lot of unneeded clutter and code in Source Mode editing. We generally don't use any "span" or "p" tags when we're writing articles, because they add no value to the text and they don't usually provide anything that we can't already do with the standard formatting tools. I suspect you might have copied from Riot's article and pasted into a Visual Mode editing window, which shows you what the text will look like, but not all the code behind it. I strongly urge you to edit in Source Mode and only use "span" tags if absolutely necessary (like coloring text, for example). If you have any questions or concerns, don't be shy, and you can ask any of the Wiki editors, moderators, admins or bureaucrats. Happy editing! --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 22:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's no trouble at all. Judging by the number of contributions you have, you're fairly new to the wiki and you can't know everything from the get-go. Like I said, don't be shy about asking for help, while I myself don't have all the answers but there are plenty of editors willing to help. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 23:18, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Now you're just trying to flatter me. XD But in all seriousness, you did a good job. But do you see what I meant about editing in Source mode vs editing in Visual mode? When I started editing I would always have two windows open: one for what I was editing, and another with a completed page that followed what I was trying to do. For example, a new champion page: ::*I'd have my editing window open, with the empty templates that I'm filling in ::*My second window would have a completed champion page, like Caitlyn's. ::With both these open, I gradually learned what each line of code did and how to fill it out. Just a little bit after you won't need reference pages. Though it's always good to know where to look for a reference when you're not sure about how to go about filling out a page or template. Like I said for the images, looking for similar kinds of content can help you in creating the new page or new file. I digress... --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 23:55, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::It was the dimensions of the Kha'Zix's square. I had cropped it right, but I didn't resize the image to 120x120 (fml, right?), so the template wasn't resizing it properly. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 00:44, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages Please do not remove content from your talk page. 00:10, October 10, 2013 (UTC)